


But I Know What I Like

by buckytiddies



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Creampie, Cunnilingus, Hookups, M/M, Riding, Trans Character, Trans Dante, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, bar hookups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckytiddies/pseuds/buckytiddies
Summary: Dante takes a trip to the local bar to hook up.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 52





	But I Know What I Like

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while since i wrote, especially smut, so cracks my knuckles. dmc1 is my default dante bc hes my fave and dante hot, so picture him here. also wanted to write some trans/gay dante bc self projection, and sometimes a lad just needs to bang. blows a kiss 2 him

It'd been a while since he'd gone out and done this. Hooking up, that is. Not going out to the local bar. He did that often, despite his own stash of alcohol in his office building. Sometimes a simple beer didn't live up to the taste of a delicious strawberry daquiri, and tonight seemed like a good night to itch that wanting scratch. Sex was nice, but he usually relied on toys and masturbation for any need of relief. Getting laid only came to him as a second thought when Dante had locked up the shop and walked his way downtown, knowing Trish was out with Lady, so he was on his own. The Red Rose was only a couple blocks away so if he ended up drunk whenever he visited, he wasn't too far from home.  He attracted a nice amount of attention whenever he went for a drink, and he knew he could have anyone he wanted. He was charming, charismatic, very good looking, and had a sense of style. And despite the fact he could indeed have anyone, he only had an eye for men. That didn't change anything, though, Dante'd typically find himself in the arms of a handsome or willing lad by the time he'd want to leave and go elsewhere. On the nights he wanted to score, he'd leave with a smirk on his face. 

Tonight wasn't so different. He'd taken a seat, asked the bartender for his usual order, and had a gleam in his eye when a figure sat down next to him as soon as his daquiri was pushed towards him. The stranger started chatting him up, ordered them both some tequila once the hunter was finished with the drink he was working on, and placed a hand upon his thigh. Some sweet talk from him, the hand traveling up higher, and Dante knew tonight's plans were booked. And so with everything paid for, Dante led his object for the night's events out the door and towards the direction of his beloved shop. Once they'd reached the door, Dante plucked the key from his pants pocket, unlocking the door as he felt hands grab ahold of his ass, lips roaming over his neck. He simply gasped and curved his mouth into a smile, pulling the man inside with him.

-

"Oh, _fuck!_ Fuck- Yeah! Yeah, _right there, just like that..._ "

The stranger was on his back on Dante's bed, head resting against the pillows as he thrusted up into the hunter's cunt. His hands were on Dante's ass, kneading the round globes in his palms, staring up at him and heavily panting. Dante was in his lap, seated on his cock as he bounced up and down to match the thrusting. One of his hands was rested on the man's chest, the other was on his head holding back sweat coated white locks. They locked eyes and Dante licked his lips, hearing the wet sounds of skin slapping and squelching between them. God, he loved this. Not even his toys could compare to the way a good dick felt inside his pussy. The way the member pushed and pulled against his walls, stretching him and pounding into him, and with the right angle, hitting his g-spot on target... A shame he didn't go out more often. That'd have to change. But for now, Dante focused on the way that cock hit that sweet spot over and over, making wanton moans pour out from his mouth as he lifted himself up, dropping down faster. The headboard of the bed hit the wall behind them.

"Oh god, _**oh god-**_ "

"Like that, sweetheart? You sound _so fucking hot._ Just look at you, tight pussy taking me in, so warm and wet."

"Fuck! Ah, baby, go faster. _Go faster, please._ "

One of the stranger's hands came off his ass and hit it directly with his palm, the crack spreading through the room. Dante whined, clenching around the cock inside him, gaining a moan from his lay. The hand came down again, hitting his ass several more times before the man pulled out from him, another whine from the loss slipping out of Dante. He was so wet, his thighs were soaked and dripping. Disappointed at the loss of dick, he came down onto the erect member, rubbing his lips against it to gain some friction back, hips moving slowly back and forth. The stranger took his free hand, placing his thumb over the hunter's clit, rubbing it in circles, hearing Dante moan again.

"I'm gonna switch our positions, sweet thing. Want you to lay on your back so I can eat you, and then finish off inside you."

"God, baby, _yes_."

Swinging his legs over, he gladly got off of the man, being the one laying back this time as they rearranged themselves. He made himself comfy against his pillows, legs bent as he spread them, smirking with hooded lids as Dante bit his bottom lip. His lover got between his legs, placed his head between his thighs, and ran a tongue over the lips of his cunt. Dante gasped, arching slightly into the action. The man began licking and sucking, dipping his tongue into those folds, holding one leg open and using the other hand to go back to rubbing Dante's clit. As he licked around and inside of him, Dante ran his fingers through the black locks, finding it a bit hard to do with all the hairspray cemented in his lover's hair. Sharp red nails gently dug into the scalp as the hunter tilted his head into the pillows as moans and gasps escaped from him as he was eaten out. It continued on for a while before Dante spoke.

"'M close, baby. Gonna finish inside me like you promised?"

The stranger simply nodded at him before getting up and positioning himself.

"I'm getting close too, I'm dying to fill you right up."

Dante flashed a fanged grin as he spread his legs wider, feeling that thick cock dive deep into him again, picking up where the pounding left off.

" _C'mon_ , is that all you got? You were fucking me harder before. Don't tell me you're getting tired, huh? You're letting me _down_ , babe."

"Oh, you want hard?" Dante gleamed with joy knowing his insult struck gold. "I'll give you hard."

And hard is what he gave. His thrusting became faster and rougher, taking Dante's legs and lifting them onto his shoulders, hitting his g-spot right on as their breath came out in harsh pants, bodies covered in sweat. The man held onto Dante as he moaned like a whore, arms laid limp aside his head. One hand trailed to his clit to continue rubbing, bringing him closer to climax. Dante's speech was dimmed to nothing but ' _fuck_ ', ' _harder_ ', 'yeah', and _'oh's_. His partner was drawing closer as well, going at it harder and harder, watching Dante unfold as his pussy was pounded, thrusted, and drilled into. 

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, baby- **_Ah!_** "

As his orgasm hit him, his walls clenched tightly around the dick inside him, spasming as he clenched his eyes, hands gripping the pillows and nails digging into them. That sent his partner into his orgasm as well, balls tightening as they hit his skin, emptying his load deep inside of Dante, some dripping out and down the hunter's thigh. The thrusting soon slowed down, and he released Dante back down onto his bed, sliding out of his dripping cunt, watching the cum spill out. The hunter was so spent, but lord, if the feeling of cum pouring out wasn't hot. He loved being filled, he could never get enough of it when he hooked up with someone. Dante pushed himself against his pillows with a go lucky smirk, holding one leg open just so he could show off his prize with a chuckle.

"Mmn... I needed that."

From the look on the stranger's face, it was quite obvious he was looking for a second round. _Good_ , Dante thought.

**Author's Note:**

> casually gives the hookup lad my hair bc tfw goth and damaged hairspray hair. follow me on twitter at @buckytiddies for constant dante hornyposting 😳


End file.
